lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ognuno pensi per sé
| titolo_originale=Every Man for Himself | immagine= 3x04-Sawyer.jpg | numero_stagione=3 | numero_episodio=04 | lunghezza=43:27 | flashback = Sawyer | data_ABC= 25 ottobre 2006 | data_FOX = 8 ottobre 2007 | data_RAI = 10 dicembre 2007 | giorni=70-71 | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Michael Bowen - Danny Pickett M.C. Gainey - Tom Kim Dickens - Cassidy Phillips Ian Gomez - Munson Paula Malcolmson - Colleen Pickett and Bill Duke - Warden Harris | costar=Dorian Burns - Guardia della prigione Dustin Geiger - Matthew Ariston Green - Jason Hunter Quinn - Prigioniero #1 Peter Ruocco - Agente Freedman Christina Simpkins - Moglie di Munson}} è il quarto episodio della Terza stagione di Lost, e il 53esimo dell'intera serie. A causa del carattere ribelle di Sawyer, Ben e gli Altri creano un piano per tenerlo a bada. Alla spiaggia, nel frattempo, Desmond inizia a raccogliere alcuni oggetti per costruire qualcosa di misterioso. Trama Flashback in carcere|180px]] Sawyer, al centro di un ring, sta affrontando uno dei suoi compagni di detenzione: i due si trovano infatti in prigione. Dopo pochi minuti Sawyer ha la meglio sull’uomo o le mette ko. Poco più tardi, scendendo con il compagno verso la zona delle celle, Sawyer vede un gruppo di altri detentuti che sta picchiando un uomo. Il compagno di Sawyer gli racconta che l’uomo che gli altri stanno picchiando si chiama Munson e che è recentemente finito in carcere per aver rubato 10 milioni di dollari al governo. In quel momento sulla balconata compare il direttore del carcere, Harris, che invia le guardie a sedare il pestaggio. Qualche tempo dopo Munson sta lavorando in sartoria mentre Sawyer si occupa dei raccogliere i rifiuti: Sawyer si avvicina a Munson ed insinua che Harris gli abbia offerto quel trattamento di favore perché è interessato a mettere le mani sui soldi che si dice lui abbia rubato servendosi dei favori della complicità della stessa moglie di Munson. Munson sembra incerto ma non ammette di aver rubato quei soldi. Il discorso fra i due viene interrotto dall’arrivo di Harris che, infastidito dall’atteggiamento strafottente di Sawyer, lo minaccia di prolungare la sua detenzione in prigione: basta che lui gli offra il minimo pretesto. Al colmo dello sprezzo l’uomo butta poi per terra la mela che sta mangiando ed ordina a Sawyer di buttarla via: l’uomo, trattenendo a stento una reazione, obbedisce e si allontana. Qualche giorno più tardi, durante l’orario delle visite, Sawyer osserva Munson parlare animatamente con sua moglie Lila: la donna cerca di convincere in tutti i modi il marito a dirle dove ha nascosto il bottino. Munson, accortosi che Sayer li sta osservando, tenta invano di nascondere il suo imbarazzo. In quel momento una donna, Cassidy, si siede al tavolo di Sawyer: l’uomo, sprezzante, tratta malamente la donna perché è stata lei a denunciarlo e quindi è a causa sua se ora lui si trova in prigione. Cassidy gli chiede come lui possa biasimarla per quello che ha fatto. Poi la donna mostra a a Sawyer la foto di una bambina, Clementine, e gli dice che quella è loro figlia. Lei e Clementine si sono trasferite ad Albuquerque: Cassidy chiede a Sawyer di scrivere una lettera per la figlia. Sawyer, furioso, dice alla donna che quella non può essere sua figlia perché lui non ha figlie e quindi non è disposto a scrivere alcuna lettera. Arrabbiato, l’uomo lascia il parlatorio. , la figlia di Sawyer|120px]] Qualche tempo dopo Munson raggiunge Sawyer e gli dice che ha bisogno di parlargli. Sawyer inizialmente rifiuta la richiesta dell’uomo perché impegnato a leggere un libro poi, incalzato dalle insistenze di Munson, accetta di prestargli ascolto. Munson confida a Sawyer di aver effettivamente rubato quei 10 milioni di dollari e di aver scoperto che sua moglie, d’accordo con Harris, ha ingaggiato un investigatore per trovare il loro nascondoglio. Munson chiede a Sawyer di aiutarlo a spostare i soldi prima che la moglie ed il direttore possano metterci sopra le mani. Sawyer rifiuta la porposta dell’uomo dicendo che si tratta di un affare troppo pericoloso. Munson, disperato, scongiura Sawyer di aiutarlo se non vuole che Harris si impossessi dei 10 milioni. Più tardi Sawyer viene scortato da alcune guardie nella palestra del carcere: ad attenderlo ci sono Harris e due uomini in giacca e cravatta. Harris presenta a Sawyer l’agente Freedman del fisco: l’uomo chiede a Sawyer cosa lui abbia scoperto. Sawyer racconta agli uomini che il nascondiglio dei 10 milioni confidatogli da Munson è un’auto parcheggiata in un box nei pressi della 441. Sawyer fornisce all’uomo tutti gli indizi necessari ad identificare l’auto. Harris si congratula con l’uomo e gli dice che, come d’accordo, gli ultimi sei anni che doveva ancora scontare in prigione gli sono stati condonati e lui sarà libero un istante dopo che loro avranno controllato le informazioni che lui ha fornito. L’agente Freedman chiede a Sawyer dove vuole che gli vengano accreditati i soldi della sua ricompensa: Sawyer risponde che vuole che i soldi vengano depositati su un nuovo conto a nome di Clementine Phillips di Albuquerque. Sawyer specifica che in nessun modo la baneficiaria dovrà mai sapere da dove e da chi provengano quei soldi. Sull’isola thumb|250px|left|Il parafulmine costruito da [[Desmond]] Desmond, assorto, osserva Claire che mette a dormire Aaron: l’uomo raggiunge la ragazza e le consiglia di spostarsi sulla spiaggia mentre lui metterà a posto il tetto della sua tenda che ha bisogno di riparazioni: Claire, sopresa per l’offerta, spiega che il tetto le sembra a posto e comunque lei ora non può spostarsi perché Aaron si è appena addormentato. Charlie si avvicina ai due ed afferma che se il tetto della tenda ha bisogno di riparazioni ci penserà lui. Desmond, perplesso, si scusa e si allontana. Charlie e Claire, sorpresi per l’offerta dell’uomo, lo osservano allontanarsi sulla spiaggia. Poco più tardi Desmond vede Paulo giocare a golf sulla spiaggia: l’uomo sta scagliando dei frutti nell’oceano. Desmond chiede a Paulo se può prestargli una mazza da golf, ha già chiesto il permesso anche a Hurley: Paulo acconsente. Quando Paulo colpisce uno dei frutti con la mazza da golf Desmond gli consiglia di tenere più dritte le spalle: Paulo, sorpreso, gli dice che non sapeva che lui sapesse giocare a golf. Desmond mentre si allontana con la mazza da golf in mano gli risponde sorridendo che lui è scozzese. Desmond costruisce una grossa struttura in legno vicino alla tentda di Claire e sistema la mazza da golf sulla sommità: poi collega un cavo metallico alla punta della costruzione e lo puntella nel terreno. L’uomo si avvicina poi ad un tavolo dove Hurley si sta preparando una macedonia: il ragazzo, fissando la sua costruzione, gli chiede se sia arte ma Desmond risponde che si tratta di un esperimento. Quando Hurley fa per allontanarsi Desmond gli consiglia di aspettare un minuto: improvvisamente scoppia un violento temporale ed il tetto della tenda di Claire cede lasciando la ragazza e Aaron sotto la pioggia. Charlie raggiunge Claire e la protegge dall’acqua. Un istante dopo un fulmine si abbatte sulla costruzione di Desmond spaventando tutti. Charlie, sorpreso e ancora sotto la pioggia, osserva perplesso ed incredulo Desmond che lo fissa intensamente. Sull'isola dell’Idra Nella cella della Stazione Idra Jack sta guardando un cartone animato nel televisore che gli è stato lasciato al di là del muro trasparente: Juliet entra nella cella e gli porta un vassoio con la sua cena. Jack, innervosito per la sua prigionia, chiede alla donna quando gli verrà detto per quale motivo lui è stato portato lì. La donna gli risponde che non è ancora tempo che lui sappia certe cose. Jack ribatte che forse dovrebbe chiedere la cosa a Ben visto che sembra che sia lui a decidere ed ad essere a capo degli Altri. Quando Juliet risponde che Ben non è il loro capo e che loro prendono le decisioni insieme Jack ricorda alla donna di quando lui la tenne in ostaggio mentre tentava la fuga dall’Idra: a Ben sembrava non interessare particolarmente di lei o della sua sorte. Juliet, colpita, risponde a Jack dicendogli che lui non sa cosa sta dicendo. In quel momento Ben entra nella cella e chiede bruscamente a Juliet di uscire immediatamente perché le deve parlare. Quando la donna gli chiede di aspettare Ben ribatte che deve lei seguirlo immediatamente perché c’è stato un incidente che ha coinvolto una persona della spedizione. I due escono rapidamente dalla cella. Nelle gabbie, intanto, Sawyer e Kate vengono raggiunti da Pickett e da altri uomini che intimano loro di uscire perché è arrivato il loro turno di lavoro: Sawyer si prende gioco di Pickett e del suo naso, fasciato dopo la loro zuffa. Prima che questi possa reagire la voce di uno dei suoi compagni lo chiama attraverso il suo walkie talkie. L’uomo spiega a Pickett che Colleen è rimasta gravemente ferita ed ora gli altri la stanno riportando all’Idra: in quel mentre Ben e Juliet raggiungono Pickett e si incontrano con Tom e gli altri membri della spedizione che trasportano Colleen, ferita e coperta di sangue, su una lettiga di fortuna. Il gruppo si allontana correndo verso la stazione. Sawyer, che ha osservato con attenzione la scena, commenta con Kate che quanto è successo a quella donna deve essere stato opera di qualcuno dei loro compagni perché gli Altri non si sparano a vicenda. Kate, osservando il sorriso di Sawyer, gli chiede come possa essere contento per quanto è successo; Sawyer ribatte affermando che quello sarà il loro biglietto per scappare. thumb|right|[[Matthew si appresta a fare l’anestesia a Sawyer]] Più tardi Sawyer storta il tubo che porta l’acqua nella sua gabbia ed attiva il marchingegno per la ricompensa. L’acqua che esce dal tubo scorre sul terreno e va a raccogliersi in una pozza appena fuori dalla porta della sua gabbia. Quando Kate gli chiede cosa stia facendo Sawyer le mostra che il pulsante dell’apparecchiatura, una volta premuto, emette delle scariche elettriche. L’uomo spiega a Kate che la prossima volta che Pickett andrà ad aprire la porta della sua cella e metterà i piedi nella pozzanghera lui lo afferrerà e premerà il pulsante scaricandogli addosso la scarica elettrostatica: l’uomo, preso alla sprovvista, cadrà a terra e lui gli prenderà le chiavi della cella e fuggirà. Pochi minuti dopo Ben compare e si avvicina alla porta della cella di Sawyer: Ben chiede a Sawyer quanto lui pesi e quanti anni abbia: Sawyer, sorpreso dalla domanda, ammette di pesare circa 80 Kg e di avere 35 anni. Quando Ben si avvicina alla porta della cella e mette i piedi nella pozzanghera Sawyer, cogliendo il momento, lo afferrasaldamente per un braccio e preme il pulsante. Nulla accade. Sorpreso Sawyer preme il pulsante più volte ma la scarica non si verifica. Ben, sorridendo, gli spiega che hanno tolto la corrente all’apparecchio. Poi, senza preavviso, colpisce violentemente Sawyer con un frustino, entra nella cella, lo scaglia contro le sbarre e lo colpisce con il piede facendogli perdere i sensi. Sawyer riprende conoscenza sdraiato su un tavolo in una stanza dentro l’Idra: l’uomo è stato legato ad un tavolo ed è completamente immobilizzato. Tom, Ben ed altri uomini, Jason e Matthew, stanno discutendo del fatto che sono passati ormai alcuni giorni da quando il cielo è diventato viola e loro hanno perso tutte le comunicazioni. Quando Sawyer riprende conoscenza e chiede disperatamente perché sia stato legato ad un tavolo Jason gli mette in bocca un bastone per combattare il dolore che proverà e mostra minacciosamente una siringa. Immobilizzato e in preda al panico Sawyer inizia ad urlare chiedendo agli uomini cosa abbiano intenzione di fare. Jack, nella sua cella, sente le sue urla dall'interfono ma non può fare nulla se non restare in ascolto. Dopo aver tentennato un po’ Matthew pratica l'iniezione nel petto di Sawyer e l’uomo perde conoscenza. ne ha causato la morte|180px]] Quando Sawyer si risveglia con una benda sul petto Ben gli si avvicina portando con sé una piccola gabbia con all’interno un coniglio bianco che ha dipinto sulla schiena un numero 8. Improvvisamente Ben comincia a scuotere freneticamente la gabbia e ad urlare sempre più forte: il coniglio terrorizzato, in breve tempo si accascia nella gabbia riverso su un fianco e non si muove più. Quando Sawyer, spaventato, accusa Ben di aver ucciso un povero coniglietto Ben gli spiega che a quel coniglio era stato impiantato un pacemaker, lo stesso che è appena stato impiantato anche a lui, che era regolato per emettere una forte scarica elettrica qualora il numero delle pulsazione dell’animale avesse superato una certa soglia. Ben spiega a Sawyer che, in base al suo peso ed alla sua età, il suo pacemaker è stato regolato per emettere la scarica al di sopra di 140 battiti al minuto: se verrà superata quella soglia a causa di paura o di una forte emozione il cuore di Sawyer esploderà come quello del coniglio. Ben fornisce all’uomo un orologio che misura le sue pulsazioni cardiache cosicchè lui sappia quando arriverà in zona pericolosa: sopra i 125 battiti al minuto l’orologio comincerà a suonare. Sawyer, terrorizzato, è senza parole. Ben gli dice che spera che questo lo terrà tranquillo e lo minaccia dicendogli che se dirà a Kate di quanto è successo loro impianteranno una pacemaker anche a lei. Sawyer viene riportato nella sua gabbia e a Kate vengono dati dei vestiti puliti. Quando i due sono rimasti soli Kate chiede a Sawyer cosa gli Altri gli abbiano fatto e dove l’abbiano portato: Sawyer risponde in maniera schiva dicendo che gli sono solo state rivolte delle domande, poi l’uomo chiede bruscamente a Kate di non chiedergli più oltre e di lasciarlo in pace. Kate, stupita, chiede a Sawyer di voltarsi perché si deve cambiare: Sawyer non può fare a meno di sbirciarla mentre lei si spoglia e poco dopo il suo orologio comincia a suonare. Kate, spaventata, gli domanda cosa sia quel rumore. Sawyer, arrabbiato, evita di rispondere direttamente e, fuorioso con se stesso, chiede alla ragazza di coprirsi. Per evitare che le pulsazioni salgano eccessivamente, alla fine, Sawyer afferra il secchio pieno d’acqua che gli era stato lasciato per lavarsi e se lo rovescia in testa. Poco più tardi Kate fa notare a Sawyer che le sbarre sul soffitto della sua gabbia sono più distanziate e quindi con tutte le probabilità lei potrebbe arrampicarsi fino in cima, scivolarvi attraverso e liberarsi. Con sua grande sorpresa Sawyer le dice di non fare stupidaggini: loro ora devono stare tranquilli e riflettere sul da farsi. viene trasportato in sala operatoria]] Jack, nella sua cella, sente dalle voci provenire dall’interfono: si tratta di due degli Altri che discutono sul fatto che forse non è stato prudente portare Kate e Sawyer all’Idra. In quel momento Juliet irrompe improvvisamente nella stanza con addosso un camice bianco sporco di sangue. Jack le chiede cosa abbiano fatto ai suoi amici ma la donna gli risponde che quel sangue non è loro ma di una donna del loro gruppo che sta morendo: Juliet supplica Jack di aiutarla a salvarle la vita. Poco dopo le sirene cominciano a suonare e Kate e Sawyer vedono passare di fronte alle loro gabbie Jack, incappucciato e scortato da Juliet e da altri uomini, in direzione di un’altra ala dell’Idra. Kate e Sawyer, felici di scoprire il loro amico vivo, lo chiamano a gran voce ma le sirene coprono le loro grida: ad un tratto sembra che la testa di Jack si volti impercettibilmente nella loro direzione ma presto l’uomo viene spinto nell’edificio. note alcune radiografie di una colonna vertebrale]] Jack viene condotto in una sorta di spogliatoio vicino ad una sala operatoria. Ben dice ha Juliet che lei ha commesso un errore a coinvolgere Jack in quell’operazione ma Juliet ribatte che Jack è un medico e potrà aiutarli a salvare la vita di Colleen. Mentre Jack e Juliet si preparano all’intervento Jack nota con interesse una serie di radiografie di una colonna vertebrale appese davanti ad uno schermo luminoso. Juliet gli dice che quelle radiografie non sono della donna e lo spinge in sala operatoria. Pickett, accanto a Colleen distesa sul tavolo operatorio, non si fida di Jack e non vuole lasciare la moglie: l’uomo viene però spinto fuori dalla sala operatoria e riappare poco dopo, al di là di un vetro, assieme a Ben ed a Tom. Juliet e Jack cominciano l’operazione ma la donna sembra avere un’emorragia molto grave ed ha già perso molto sangue. Mentre Jack si adopera per tentare di tamponare la ferita la donna va in arresto cardiaco: Jack chiede a Juliet di passargli un defibrillatore ma la donna, sgomenta, ammette che il defibrillatore è guasto e che loro non erano pronti ad affrontare una situazione del genere. Jack comincia a fare il massaggio cardiaco a Colleen ma dopo una serie di inutili tentativi si rassegna al fatto che la donna sia morta. Pickett, sconvolto e furente, grida che sono stati i compagni di Jack ad ucciderla ed esce dalla stanza. sguscia fuori dalla sua gabbia]] Pickett si precipita all'esterno, alle gabbie, tira fuori Sawyer dalla gabbia e lo colpisce al volto sbattendolo contro la gabbia di Kate. Fuori di sé l’uomo sfoga la sua rabbia su Sawyer e lo colpisce ripetutamente: Sawyer non reagisce. Kate implora Pickett di smetterla ed allunga le braccia fuori dalla gabbia per cercare di proteggere Sawyer che ormai è ridotto ad una maschera di sangue. Pickett non le dà retta e continua a sfogare la sua rabbia. Kate, in lacrime e disperata, confessa allora di amare Sawyer e prega Pickett di lasciarlo stare. A questa notizia Pickett sembra calmarsi, si volta e si allontana. Più tardi Sawyer è nella sua cella e sta cercando di sciacquarsi la faccia dal sangue. Kate si arrampica su per la sua cella e scivola fuori dalle sbarre più larghe sul soffitto. Quando Sawyer le chiede cosa lei stia facendo Kate risponde che adesso lei lo tirerà fuori di lì e loro due scapperanno. Sawyer ribatte che non possono farlo ma Kate, arrivata a terra, raccoglie un sasso e comincia a colpire il lucchetto della cella di Sawyer. Sawyer cerca di fermarla ed in quel momento il suo orologio comincia a suonare. Kate, stupita dalla reazione dell’uomo, gli chiede cosa gli Altri lo abbiano fatto per renderlo così remissivo e per far sì che lui non si difendesse mentre Pickett lo picchiava. Sawyer per tutta risposta gli dice, se è vero che lo ama davvero, di scappare da sola, che ognuno deve pensare per sè. Kate gli risponde freddamente che ha detto di amarlo solo per far sì che Pickett smettesse di picchiarlo. Poi, con aria affranta, la ragazza rientra nella sua cella e dice a Sawyer che loro due scapperanno assieme perché si vive insieme e si muore da soli. Nella sala dei video Ben e Tom osservano il dialogo fra Kate e Sawyer nelle gabbie. Tom dice a Ben che Pickett vuole uccidere Sawyer, ma l’uomo gli risponde che dovrà aspettare. Quando Tom chiede a Ben se vuole che riporti Jack nella sua cella Ben risponde di lasciarlo dove si trova ancora per un po’. Nella sala operatoria, intanto, Jack è stato ammanettato al tavolo su cui si trova il cadavere di Colleen. Juliet, ancora scossa, entra nella sala e dice a Jack che la sua specialità medica è quella degli studi per la fertilità e che non è abituata alla morte. Jack le dice che lei non avrebbe potuto far nulla più di quanto ha fatto; Juliet gli chiede se lui lo stia dicendo per farla stare meglio ma Jack ribatte che a lui non importa nulla di come lei si senta. Quando Juliet si avvicina per liberarlo dalle manette Jack le afferra un braccio e le chiede di chi siano le radiografie che ha visto nello spogliatoio. Jack suppone che si tratti della colonna vertebrale di un uomo di circa 40 anni e che ha notato un tumore maligno fra due vertebre. Jack chiede a Juliet se sia un caso che lui sia specializzato in chirurgia spinale e per salvare chi lui sia stato portato in quel luogo. thumb|250px|left|Una vista dell'[[Isola dall'Isola dell'Idra mostrata da Ben a Sawyer]] E’ quasi l’alba quando Sawyer viene svegliato da Ben: l’uomo gli dice di alzarsi e di seguirlo. Più tardi, mentre si sta arrampicando sul lato scosceso di un’alta collina assieme a Ben ed a due uomini armati Sawyer chiede a Ben cosa ci sia in cima alla collina: l’uomo risponde che vuole mostrargli qualcosa. Sawyer cita allora una parte del libro "Uomini e topi" ed ironizza sul fatto che a Ben quel libro sarebbe di sicuro piaciuto perché in esso si parla dell’uccisione di alcuni cuccioli. Durante l’arrampicata l’orologio di Sawyer comincia a suonare e l’uomo chiede a Ben se lui l’abbia portato lassù con il solo scopo di ucciderlo. Ben risponde dicendo a Sawyer che il suo cuore non scoppierà e che l’unica cosa che loro gli hanno messo dentro è il dubbio, nulla di più. Poi Ben tira fuori dalla borsa un coniglio bianco con un 8 dipinto sulla schiena, vivo e vegeto, e lo mostra a Sawyer: Ben gli dice che quel coniglio non è mai morto e che loro gli avevano solo dato un sedativo. Sawyer, sorpreso, gli chiede come lui possa essere sicuro che quel coniglio sia lo stesso di quello che aveva visto all’Idra e Ben gli risponde che lui non potrà mai averne l’assoluta certezza. Sawyer, furioso, colpisce Ben al volto: l’uomo ripresosi, gli dice che non l’ha portato lassù per mostrargli il coniglio e lo invita a seguirlo. Arrivati in cima alla collina Sawyer resta a bocca aperta: di fronte a lui, distante parecchi chilometri, si trova un’altra isola. Ben gli conferma che quella che lui vede è l’Isola dove lui ed i suoi compagni hanno vissuto fino a pochi giorni prima, mentre invece lui, Kate e Jack ora si trovano su un’altra isola, piccola, poco distante dall’altra. Ben mostra tutto questo a Sawyer per provargli che loro non possono scappare da lì e che quindi è inutile che provino a farlo. Ben aggiunge che per ottenere il rispetto di un truffatore bisogna truffarlo e che Sawyer è indubbiamente molto abile nell’arte della truffa ma loro lo sono più di lui. L’uomo soggiunge che non è stata la minaccia del pacemaker che lo ha fatto rigare dritto quanto il fatto che loro gli abbiano detto che se non si fosse comportato bene ne avrebbero impiantato uno a Kate: Ben gli chiede quanto tempo ci vorrà ancora prima che lui riesca ad ammettere con se stesso di amare quella ragazza e gli dice che ogni uomo ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli stia accanto e non lo lasci solo. Quando Sawyer gli chiede cosa intenda dire con quella frase Ben risponde che l’ha tratta dal libro “Uomini e Topi” e si stupisce che Sawyer non la ricordi. Poi Ben dice a Sawyer che è tempo di tornare in cella e si dirige verso il declivio: Sawyer, deluso e sovrappensiero, lo segue. Curiosità Generale * Tom e Ben affermano che sono trascorsi due giorni da quando il cielo è diventato viola e le comunicazioni si sono interrotte. E' la terza volta che sentiamo riferimenti a quanto è accaduto (la prima fu nel dialogo tra Charlie e Claire nell'episodio "Si vive insieme, si muore soli" e la seconda volta da parte di Hurley parlando con Desmond nell'episodio ). * E' il secondo episodio ad avere per titolo una frase detta da Jack nella puntata . L'altro è "Si vive insieme, si muore soli". ** In risposta alla frase di Sawyer ognuno pensi per sè, Kate semplicemente afferma vivere insieme, morire da solo. * Jack ascolta delle voci tramite l'interfono per 3 volte: ** La voce di Christian Shephard che dice di lasciar perdere, e riecheggia il suo consiglio riguardante Sarah. Juliet suggerisce che questa sia un'allucinazione (causata dal non mangiare o bere nulla da quando gli era stato somministrato il farmaco). ** Le grida violente di Sawyer poco prima che con una siringa ipodermica venisse colpito al petto. ** Un'apparente discussione tra gli Altri, poco prima che Juliet chieda aiuto a Jack per il trattamento di Colleen. * Quando Ben e Sawyer salgono sulla sommità dell'isola si possono notare sullo sfondo dei diffusori. * Il cardiofrequenzimetro fatto indossare da Sawyer è un Suunto (probabilmente modello Advizor) ed è etichettato come prodotto pacelabs 514. Pacelabs 514 è davvero un Spacelabs 514 (U.S. Patent #4715385) che è un comune monitor per il cuore che venne fabbricato già 1981. * Una delle guardie che scorta Sawyer dal direttore Warden Harris si può notare nelle vesti di un poliziotto che prende Charlie nell'episodio "Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte". * Nell'episodio "Abbandonate", impariamo che è stata Kate a consigliare a Cassidy di aggirare Sawyer per averla truffata, anche se non fanno mai riferimento a lui. * Questo è l'unico episodio in cui Paulo appare senza Nikki. Note di produzione * Questo è il primo episodio in cui compare Clementine Phillips. Anche se Cassidy mostra una foto di lei a Sawyer non si vedrà di persona fino all'episodio "Quel che è stato è stato". * Questo è l'ultimo episodio ad essere incentrato su Sawyer fino alla puntata "LaFleur". Tematiche ricorrenti * Sawwyer viene imprigionato dopo aver truffato Cassidy. (Prigionia) * Sawyer truffò Munson ad aiutarlo a nascondere i soldi; la posizione del denaro viene data al direttore Warden Harris e all'Agente Freedman in cambio della libertà di Sawyer. (Truffe e inganni) * Ben truffa Sawyer dicendogli che ha impiantato un pacemaker che avrebbe fatto esplodere il suo cuore non appena la sua frequenza cardiaca avesse raggiunto i 140 battiti. (Truffe e inganni) * Sawyer non vuole fare da padre a Clementine ma deposita anonimamente del denaro in una banca per il suo futuro. (Problemi familiari) (Bambini) * Jack non è in grado di salvare la vita di Colleen (era morta prima di essere messa sul tavolo). Più tardi, Jack è volutamente costretto ad aspettare mentre viene ammanettato alla barella con il cadavere. (Morte) * Juliet dice che il carrello dell'incidente è rotto e che non era stato mai necessario, perché non avevano avuto niente da fare prima. Più tardi dice di essere un medico della fertilità e di non essere abituata alla morte. (Vita e morte) * Danny Pickett vuole uccidere Sawyer. (Vita e morte) * Il coniglio viene apparentemente ucciso, ma Ben più tardi rivela a Sawyer che era solo inconscio. (Vita e morte) * Il coniglio ha il numero 8 dipinto sul dorso. (Numeri) * Il numero di identificazione di Sawyer era 840 e quello di Muson era 248. (Numeri) * Quando Kate scivola attraverso le sbarre della sua gabbia piove. (Pioggia) * Quando arriva il temporale un fulmine colpisce il parafulmine di Desmond. (Pioggia) * La banca nella quale Kate aiuta Rob nell'episodio "Il mistero della valigetta" si trova ad Albuquerque, la stessa città dove Sawyer apre un conto per Clementine. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Ben rivela a Sawyer di essere su un'altra isola. (Isolamento) * Quando Colleen muore, Danny sfoga la sua rabbia su Sawyer colpendolo ripetutamente. (Vendetta) Riferimenti culturali * Seinfeld: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Munson, Costanza, in riferimento al personaggio George Costanza di questa sitcom statunitense andata in onda dal 1989 al 1998. * Svicolone: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Muson, Murgatroyd, riferendosi a questo personaggio dei cartoni animati. Heavens to Murgatroyd è una tipica esclamazione statunitense di sorpresa e risale alla metà del XX secolo. L'espressione divenne popolare grazie a questo personaggio ricorrente nel cartone Orso Yoghi degli anni '60 e venne da Bert Lahr nel film Meet the people di Charles Reiner del 1944. * Chinatown: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Pickett, Chinatown, in riferimento al naso infortunato e bendato del personaggio di Jack Nicholson, in questo film di Roman Polanski del 1974. * Pulp fiction: Nella scena dell'iniezione a Sawyer, Jason spiega a Matthew che l'ago dovrà oltrepassare lo sterno dell'uomo affermando: "...no devi trapassare lo sterno!...Lo sterno...come nel film". In seguito Matthew conterà fino a tre e poi praticherà l'iniezione. Con le parole "...come nel film" Jason si potrebbe riferirsi a questo film del 1994 di Quentin Tarantino dove i personaggi Lance e Vincent sono alle prese con un'iniezione sternale di adrenalina al cuore di Mia che si trova in uno stato di overdose. * Sul bel Danubio blu: il cartone animato che Jack sta guardando è la seconda parte del cortometraggio d'animazione intitolato Rosicchio in si bemolle del 1943 di Robert Clampett. È presente una versione di Il brutto anatroccolo. * On writing: autobiografia di un mestiere: il coniglio bianco con il numero 8 è un riferimento a questo romanzo del 2000 di Stephen King. King descrive di un coniglio bianco ingabbiato con il numero 8 verniciato sul dorso come esempio del potere delle parole per trasmettere le immagini e le idee. * Uomini e topi: Sawyer legge questo libro mentre è in prigione. Più tardi fa riferimento al libro, e Ben ne cita alcune parti. Questo romanzo del 1937 di John Steinbeck è critico verso il sogno americano, e tutti i sogni in generale, suggerendo che sono in definitiva futili. ** Nell'adattamento cinematografico di Gary Sinise del 1992, John Terry (Christian Shephard) ritrae Slim. * Papà ha ragione: nella versione originale Sawyer chiede a Colleen "What she expects from him, to turn into Father Knows Best?". Questa è stata una popolare serie tv statunitense e sitcom radiofonica degli anni 1950 e 1960, che ritraeva una visione idealizzata della classe media statunitense dell'epoca. Tecniche di narrazione * Juliet confessa a Jack di essere un medico della fertilità e di non essere abituata alla morte, tuttavia nell'episodio "Data del concepimento" dice a Sun di aver perso 9 pazienti. * Jack cerca di provocare Juliet contro Ben come fece quest'ultimo con Locke quando era loro prigioniero. * Ben rivela a Sawyer che sono tenuti prigionieri su un'isola vicina e più piccola rispetto a quella nella quale si sono schiantati. * Proprio mentre Juliet dice a Jack di non rispondere a Ben, Linus le chiede di seguirlo immediatamente. * In risposta alla frase di Sawyer ognuno pensi per sè, Kate semplicemente afferma vivere insieme, morire da solo. Analisi della storia * Juliet dice a Jack che lei e Ben decidono insieme, e lui non è al comando. * Sawyer venne imprigionato per aver truffato Cassidy. * Cassidy rivela a Sawyer di aver concepito un bambino quando erano insieme. * Pickett vuole uccidere Sawyer. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Charlie dice che dovranno avere un altro pulsante da far premere a Desmond. (Orientamento) * Cassidy dice che Sawyer l'ha truffata. Ha mosso le accuse e ha messo Sawyer in prigione. (Il lupo) * Tom e Ben affermano che sono trascorsi due giorni da quando il cielo è diventato viola e le comunicazioni si sono interrotte. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Jack dice che Ben era disposto a lasciare che Juliet morisse quando è stato minacciato. (Storia di due città) * La squadra di sub torna alla stazione Idra con Colleen ferita. (La ballerina di vetro) Allusioni ad altri riferimenti * Nel famoso discorso di Jack sul vivere insieme o morire da soli dice anche che non funziona il concetto che ognuno pensi per se stesso. (Il coniglio bianco) * Alle domande di Jack su chi prenda delle decisioni tra gli Altri, Juliet dice che lei e Ben decidono insieme. Locke risponde allo stesso modo quando venne interrogato da Ben su chi prenda le decisioni tra i superstiti. (Maternità) * Desmond predice correttamente un temporale e ferma il fulmine che avrebbe colpito la tenda di Claire. (Ulteriori istruzioni) Categoria:Episodi della terza stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sawyer